Juntos TodoDeku Week 2018
by Salieri-M
Summary: Izuku Midoriya y Shouto Todoroki era personas completamente distintas, pero aún así su amor era único. •Este libro es un conjunto de One-Shots y Drabbles inspirados a partir de las tematicas dadas para ser compartidos en la semana TodoDeku.
1. Día 1: Calidez

**_"_**_Ser valiente es amar a alguien incondicionalmente, sin esperar nada a cambio. Para simplemente dar. Eso requiere coraje, porque no queremos caer sobre nuestras caras o dejarnos abiertos para herirnos_**_."_**

**_—_****_Madonna._**

**• Sonrisa •**

Todo de él le transmitía calidez: sus abrazos, sus besos, sus manos, su mirada y, sobre todo, su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa calentaba lo que alguna vez fue su frío corazón.

Cada vez que lo encontraba en los pasillos, que lo observaba de lejos mientras este conversaba con sus amigos, cuando entrenaba o incluso cuando se enfrentaba a los villanos él siempre sonreía. Aquel simple gesto lleno de paz, determinación, felicidad y cariño le fascinaba.

Cada compañero suyo recibía esa expresión, de una u otra manera sin hacer la más mínima acción para merecerla.

Shouto se inquietaba por ello.

¿Por qué Izuku les sonreía tan libremente y sin motivo? ¿Por qué le molestaba que lo hiciera?

En cierto momento empezó a odiar esas sonrisas.

Un día, Midoriya comenzó a sonreírle, pero esa sonrisa era diferente. Aquella le transmitía tranquilidad, cariño y calidez.

_Y Todoroki_ _volvió a amarlas._

**• Confesión •**

El momento en que se confesó fue muy torpe. Su falta de tacto y la de identificar el momento adecuado provocó una incómoda situación para el pecoso. Por supuesto el decir: "Midoriya, me gustas" mientras el susodicho comía no fue lo mejor. El pobre casi murió ahogado.

Después de las palmaditas proporcionadas en su espalda por Todoroki volteó a ver al menor.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con un gran sonrojo.

—Me gustas —repitió el chico sin ninguna vergüenza.

Después de esas palabras el silencio se instaló sobre ellos, el pecoso totalmente sonrojado, con la vista baja, y el heterocromático viéndolo fijamente.

Este último comenzó a pensar que había hecho algo mal.

—Lo siento —respondió con una voz ligeramente baja a su tono normal —No debí decirlo, olvídalo.

Volteó para irse pero una mano lo detuvo. Izuku sostenía su brazo.

—No —su voz era apenas audible— No tienes que disculparte, no es necesario que lo hagas.

—No entiendo —A veces le era muy difícil entender a las otras personas, pero con Midoriya eso era diferente, al menos eso pensó.

—A mí también —Todoroki se volteó para escucharlo mejor, Izuku aún sostenía su brazo— También me gustas Todoroki-kun.

Un calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, inició desde su corazón y llegó hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Izuku logró distinguir un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del chico, se acercó un poco y le abrazó.

Todoroki se sorprendió por tan repentina acción por lo que lo único que pudo hacer era corresponder el abrazo.

Las siguientes semanas de su relación fueron un poco raras; el que Todoroki no supiera cómo comportarse con su pareja y que Izuku tuviera demasiada vergüenza para actuar naturalmente ocasionaba que su tiempo íntimo fuera efímero y un poco desaprovechado. Al menos así fue hasta que comenzaron a tener mayor trabajo en la academia y sus momentos juntos se limitaron demasiado, tanto que tuvieron de una manera u otra avanzar en su relación y aprovechar casa momento juntos.

_Momentos que con el tiempo supieron apreciar._

**• Primer beso •**

Un beso era posado en su mejilla izquierda.

Miró al joven parado a su lado, se sorprendió al ver que no estaba sonrojado ni mostraba vergüenza alguna.

Todoroki le devolvió el gesto, con sutileza.

Se agachó un poco, quería intentar algo.

Sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo el de mirada dual posó sus labios sobre los del chico. Fueron apenas unos segundos, suficientes para que la textura de sus labios quedara impregnada en los del otro.

Aquello no podía llamarse beso pero aun así fue el primero de ambos.

_El primero de muchos que compartieron juntos._

• **Calidez •**

Le abrazaba fuertemente, pegando su pecho en la espalda del menor mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

El trabajo de héroe no era para nada fácil por lo que ambos terminaban completamente exhaustos al terminar la jornada. Así que, de manera silenciosa, ambos comenzaron una pequeña rutina; merendaban juntos para luego bañarse y acostarse en su cama mientras se abrazaban.

A veces el menor se abrazaba al cuerpo de Todoroki para esconder su cabeza en el pecho de este, mientras el menor acariciaba sus cabellos como hacía justo en ese instante.

Pero sin duda Shouto adoraba entrelazar sus manos con las de su esposo y jugar con sus

dedos. Le encantaba acariciar el anillo que llevaba pero sobre todo amaba sentir la _calidez_ que su manos desprendían juntas.


	2. Día 2: Inseguridades

**"**_No sirve de nada volver al ayer, porque yo era una persona diferente en ese momento._**"**

**_—_****_Lewis Carroll._**

Suspiró.

Izuku miraba fijamente la vitrina de la tienda. En ella se exponían dos figuras de acción de edición limitada de All Might. El chico dudaba si elegir entre una o la otra.

Ambas era espectaculares: con finos detalles, pintura perfecta y accesorios exclusivos. Una mostraba la clásica pose del héroe: con su puño levantado y su sonrisa triunfa; esta mostraba sus inicios. La otra era completamente igual y diferente al mismo tiempo. La misma pose; el puño levantado pero con la mirada baja y la ropa rota, representando el final de una era. Ambas eran el complemento de la otra.

Para el chico le era tan difícil elegir una. No era solo por el hecho de ser un fan incondicional de All Might, tampoco porque ambos momentos fueron los más importantes para la humanidad sino porque cambiaron profundamente su ser, que para él, esos momentos eran parte de su vida.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras retomaba su camino a la academia.

Recordar le dolía.

Al llegar a su salón se encontró con la sorpresa de que, a simple vista, estaba vacío. Miró el reloj en su muñeca para darse cuenta que había llegado muy temprano, incluso antes que Iida. Estaba dispuesto a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones hasta que, al observar detenidamente, miró a su novio recostado sobre su mesa tomando una siesta. Sonriendo se acercó a él.

La suave respiración del muchacho  
apenas se escuchaba mostrando que estaba teniendo un sueño tranquilo. Izuku se sentó frente a su pareja.

Acarició los cabellos bicolores de su novio. Suspiró, esas figuras revivieron las preguntas que su cabeza no dejaba de formular últimamente.

¿Enserio podía llegar a ser un héroe?

¿Uno tan bueno como All Might?

¿Podría ser digno de ser su sucesor?

¿Era siquiera lo suficientemente bueno para pararse a su lado?

Su cabeza se llenaba de dudas. Llenándolo de inseguridades y causándole un profundo temor.  
El retiro de All Might le había afectado demasiado, más que afectarlo le hizo darse cuenta del peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Un movimiento hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

Todoroki bostezó y se estiró un poco, sorprendiéndose de que el aula siguiera vacía a excepción de su pareja.

Le sonrió tiernamente como solo hacía con el chico y este le devolvió el gesto. La sonrisa del bicolor desapareció al instante. Izuku no se encontraba bien, algo perturbaba su paz.

— ¿Pasó algo?

El pecoso se sorprendió momentáneamente.

—No, nada —le respondió una vez recuperó la compostura.

—Izuku...

El chico suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces suspiraba en lo que iba del día?

—Nada... es solo que... —dudó en lo que iba a decir. Shouto agarró su mano y la apretó en muestra de apoyo. — ¿Puedo ser un héroe?  
¿Puedo ser digno de ser el sucesor de All Might? —terminó en voz baja.

Sin saberlo Izuku provocó un dejavú en Todoroki. Aquellas primeras palabras le recordaban a él, aunque en un concepto distinto. Aquel mismo chico que le había dicho que podía cumplir su sueño de ser un héroe, que le había ayudado a quitar sus miedos e inseguridades y que había provocado que usara su lado izquierdo ahora estaba sentado frente a él dudando de sí mismo.

—Izuku —lo llamó, alzando su mano libre para colocarla en su mentón para que este levantara la mirada —No conozco a nadie mejor para ser el sucesor de All Might que tú.

—Pero...

Shouto llevó la mano que sostenía a su mejilla izquierda, para que su pareja tocara su cicatriz. El chico instintivamente la acarició.

—Tú me ayudaste. Me cambiaste. —Todoroki sonrió recordando su pelea en el Festival Deportivo. —Te entrometiste en mi vida sin siquiera pedírtelo —el chico se sonrojó. —Eso es lo que hacen los héroes.

Los ojos de Izuku brillaron por las lágrimas retenidas.

—Los héroes se entrometen donde no les llaman, salvan a quienes lo necesitan dando su corazón y su vida por ellos. —la sonrisa de Shouto se intensificó y su mirada transmitió amor. —Y tú eres mi héroe.

Mágicamente todas las inseguridades del joven se esfumaron. No sabía si era por las palabras dichas o porque fuera Todoroki quien las dijera, pero sintió que no le estaba mintiendo.

Él podía llegar lejos.

Podía ser un héroe digno de enorgullecer a All Might.

A la mañana siguiente su novio se encontraba frente a la puerta de su dormitorio con una gran caja entre sus brazos. Extrañado le dejo entrar y este colocó el objeto encima de su cama. Se acercó al pecoso y besó su frente en forma de saludo.

—Shouto... ¿Qué es eso?

—Un regalo. —eso solo logró confundir más al joven.

—Pero no es mi cumpleaños.

—Tómalo como un regalo adelantado.

Izuku se acercó a la caja y la miró atentamente. Volteó a ver a su novio, este solo le hizo un gesto para que la abriera. Un poco dudoso el chico aceptó.

Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Dentro se encontraban las dos figuras de All Might que había visto en la vitrina el día anterior.

Rápidamente miró a su novio pidiendo una explicación.

— ¿Cómo...?

—Alguien me lo comentó.

— ¿Quién?

—Prefiero no contestar a ello. —respondió sencillamente.

Izuku sabiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta alguna desistió en seguir preguntando y sabiendo que no podía negar amistosamente ni devolver el regalo, alegando que era demasiado, se dedicó a observar atentamente las figuras. Aquello fue un alivio para el heterocromático.

No sabía qué clase de excusa podría darle a su pareja si alegaba que lo había estado siguiendo en secreto. 


	3. Día 3: Confianza

**_"_**_Uno era un ladrón de libros. El otro robó el cielo.__**"**_

**_—_****_Markus Zusak, The Book Thief._**

Desde pequeños el sonido de las teclas del piano los acompañaba por las noches. La suave melodía mezclándose con el sonar de las cigarras en verano; la cálida música envolviéndolos en invierno y los pétalos de cerezo entrando por la ventana mientras ambos tocaban en primavera.

Se complementaban perfectamente. Izuku y Shouto, ambos sentados en el taburete moviendo sus manos mientras entonaban "You can Become a Hero" Les encantaba tocarla, especialmente si lo hacían juntos. Fue gracias a la música a que se conocieron en un fresco día de primavera.

**•••••**

Su encuentro fue fortuito. Un día Shouto, con ocho años recién cumplidos, comenzó a tomar clases  
de piano de manera particular, pedido especialmente exigido por su padre.

Asistía a la casa de su maestra, Inko Midoriya, una joven mujer de mirada amable, sonrisa cálida y con mucha paciencia.

Aun siendo aquella mujer tan amable con él, Shouto se negaba a mostrar entusiasmo por algo que su padre en un principio le obligó. Por mucho que le gustara el piano no iba a complacer uno de sus caprichos.

La señora Midoriya podía ver a través de la mirada del pequeño; lo mucho que le gustaba aquel instrumento, pero también podía ver el dolor en su mirada. Inko sabía que el mismo Shouto era quien se reprimía de disfrutar de aquello que le gustaba. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevar a su hijo a una de las clases de Shouto.

Por lo que en un fresco martes de primavera Todoroki se encontró con un niño —probablemente de su edad— peliverde y de baja estatura sentado en el taburete donde se suponía que él iba a recibir la lección del día.

No sabía que debía hacer. ¿Acaso tenía que pedirle al joven que se retirara? ¿O tenía que salir del lugar para que le confirmaran que había llegado a la hora adecuada? Su maestra se encontraba hablando con su hermana por lo que le parecía maleducado interrumpir su conversación.

Dudando un poco de su decisión se dirigió al sillón ubicado en una esquina de la habitación. Al parecer el chico no había notado su presencia, este miraba fijamente las teclas como si guardaran un secreto de años que solo quienes las tocaban podían descubrirlo.

En el momento en que Shouto tocó el sillón el misterioso niño levanto la mirada. Sus ojos parecían esmeraldas, y las pecas de sus mejillas le daban la sensación de ser constelaciones que observaba durante horas en la fría noche. Todoroki quedó maravillado con la linda imagen que el desconocido desprendía.

El pequeño se bajó de un salto de su lugar y se acercó al chico. Este le miraba completamente confuso ¿Por qué se acercaba?

La mano del niño se estiró frente a él.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa.

Pensando si debía o no ignorar al chico prefirió responder secamente e ignorar la mano levantada del niño.

—Hola.

— ¿Cómo estás? —volvió a preguntar mientras bajaba la mano.

—Normal.

— ¿Vienes todas las semanas?

—Si —contestó escuetamente.

— ¿Te gusta el piano? —volvió a preguntar entusiasmado.

Esa sencilla interrogante le dejó mudo.

—No necesitas saberlo —fue más brusco de lo que pretendía.

Sin bajar su entusiasmo por la manera en que fue contestada su pregunta siguió hablándole.

—Todas las personas que he conocido y vienen a clases es porque aman el piano, les encanta su sonido o lo que sienten cuando tocan una canción. Entonces... ¿Por qué razón estás aquí?

—Mi padre me obligó —dijo esperando cortar la conversación.

—Pero... ¿no te gusta ni siquiera un poquito?

La mirada fija del pequeño se clavaba en Todoroki como los rayos del sol al medio día en verano.

—Tal vez...

La mirada del joven se iluminó y tomó su mano sin permiso para llevarlo consigo a sentarse en la banqueta.

Todoroki intentó soltarse pero le fue imposible. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño tenía semejante fuerza?

Resignado se dejó llevar por el joven deseando que su maestra se apurara lo más pronto posible para liberarlo de aquel ser de luz.

Una vez sentados el peliverde lo miró expectante.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—Toca algo.

—No. —negó desviando la mirada.

— ¿Porqué...? —su súplica no se hizo esperar —Por favor, yo sé que lo harás bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Me conoces de apenas unos minutos.

—Pareces de las personas que son buenas en algo —sus ojos se cerraron y su dientes se mostraron en una agradable sonrisa —Y yo creo que eres bueno con el piano.

Cansado Todoroki suspiro y decidió tocar la simple y clásica melodía de _Estrellita ¿dónde estás?_

— ¡No! —el repentino grito provocó un susto en Todoroki dando como resultado un tono muy agudo y para nada acorde con la canción.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Esa música es muy aburrida. Todo el mundo la toca siempre.

— ¿Y qué quieres que toque entonces? —la paciencia de Shouto se estaba agotando.

El pecoso lo pensó unos segundos, de repente, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Tu favorita.

— ¿Eh?

—Tu melodía favorita. O lo que tú quieras, mientas sea una que te guste está bien.

Todoroki no tuvo que pensar mucho para darse cuenta que en ese caso no podía tocar nada.

—No tengo una favorita. —respondió sencillamente.

Por un momento el rostro del niño mostró una mueca que inmediatamente cambió a una sonrisa. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de sonreír? Shouto no lo entendía.

—Entonces una que estés aprendiendo.

Una única canción sonó en su cabeza. Recién se la estaban enseñando pero no faltó más de una semana para que se la supiera de memoria. Removió algo dentro de él que fue imposible que no quedara grabada en su mente.

Empezó a deslizar sus dedos por el piano lentamente por el toque melancólico de la melodía. A medida que esta avanzaba, el habitual nerviosismo del chico aumentaba, por lo que la música dejó el tono melancólico atrás demostrando desesperación.

Abruptamente unas manos se posaron sobre las suyas. El pequeño lo miraba fijamente. Todoroki trató de descifrar que pensaba pero no pudo ver más allá de las esmeraldas que el chico tenía por ojos.

—No es así —Shouto estuvo a punto de replicar el comentario pero el peliverde no lo dejó— No la tocas con todo lo que tienes de ti.

— ¿Qué...?

—Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—No me esforzaré en algo que me obligan a hacer. No tiene sentido.

—Pero no te están obligando. Te gusta el piano. —la afirmación del pecoso interrumpió lo que iba a decir el bicolor. —Lo puedo ver en tu mirada y en como tus dedos se mueven por las teclas.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—Sí, es verdad —Shouto enseguida volteo a ver al chico, este tenía la mirada baja, unos suaves rizos tapaban sus ojos. — Pero se cuando alguien ama el piano. Y tú te niegas a disfrutarlo.

—Mi padre...

— ¡Tu padre no importa! Mientras te guste lo que hagas no importa nadie más que tú. —El pecoso por fin alzó la mirada mostrando en sus ojos una fija determinación. —Disfruta, el piano es un instrumento bello y también muy divertido. Y a ti te gusta. ¡Así que vuélvelo a tocar!

—Lo seguiré haciendo mal.

— ¡Claro que no! _Confía en ti_, yo lo hago y sé que lo harás muy bien. Solo piensa en lo que tocas y en como eso te hace sentir.

Suspirando ante la insistencia del joven Todoroki cerró sus ojos y posando sus dedos delicadamente en las teclas comenzó a tocar.

Se sumergió en un mundo completamente distinto al que vivía. Pensando únicamente en la melodía y en lo que quería transmitir.

Mágicamente cada tecla desprendía un sonido y cada sonido mostraba un poco de cómo se sentía.

Shouto se sentía libre, como si estuviera nadando entre las notas que salían del piano.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así mientras tocaba... Y le gustaba. Quería tocar más, ya no quería parar.

_Era maravilloso._

A medida que la melodía bajaba su ritmo, mostrando su final, Todoroki volvía en sí.

Al tocar la última tecla los aplausos vivaces no se hicieron esperar. El chico a su lado le sonreía ampliamente y Todoroki respondía al gesto.

— ¡Yo sabía que lo ibas a hacer genial! ¡Sonó maravillosa! ¡Fuiste perfecto!

Shouto no pudo hacer más que asentir a la larga cadena de cumplidos que expresó el chico. Extrañamente sus mejillas habían adquirido un color rosáceo.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada una mano se posó frente a él. Nuevamente el chico extendía su mano para ser estrechada.

—No me he presentado, lo siento —se disculpó con una mirada apenada —Soy Izuku Midoriya.

Esta vez, sin dudar, Shouto acercó su mano lentamente y la estrechó mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa.

—Shouto Todoroki. Un placer.

Del otro lado de la puerta medio abierta la señora Midoriya y Fuyumi, la hermana de Todoroki, veían la escena con una sonrisa.

•••••

Diez años después, en una misma tarde de primavera Todoroki se preparaba para dar su primera presentación, de manera profesional. Izuku a su lado le sonreía en muestra de apoyo.

Volteó una última vez cuando su nombre fue anunciado, en busca del joven.

El chico le observaba con una mirada esperanzadora y amorosa. Le susurró las mismas palabras que le había dicho cuando ambos tenían ocho años.

_Confía en ti._


	4. Día 4: Caricias

**_"_**_De todas las tristes palabras de lengua o pluma, las más tristes son estas 'Pudo haber sido'__**"**_

**_—_****_John Greenleaf Whittier, Maud Muller._**

Las manos de su novio se movían tranquilamente por su cabello, enredando y desenredando sus rizos. Jugaba con ellos igual que un niño con su juguete favorito.

Era tan suave, las finas hebras de sus mechones verdes fascinaba a Shouto.

De igual manera Izuku solía pasar sus dedos por el rostro de su pareja ¿Acaso era una especie de dios que no habitaba en su mundo?

Le encantaba acariciar especialmente el lado izquierdo de Shouto, el que le acomplejaba enormemente y que, en algún momento, odió; por ello Izuku se encargaba de mostrarle por medio de pequeñas acciones que ese lado de él era tan bello y que le encantaba de igual forma que todo de su persona.

Siempre terminaban en el sofá o en su cama abrazados y acariciándose. A veces ponían alguna música para ambientar su tiempo; otras preferían el sonido de sus voces mientras hablaban de su día, pero principalmente les encantaba el silencio agradable que se formaba a su alrededor mientras se acariciaban.

Generalmente Shouto entrelazaba su mano con la de su pareja para luego dar suaves toques cariñosos en el dorso de esta. La misma que se encontraba herida como consecuencia de haberlo salvado de una fuerte mordedura de un felino cuando habían visitado el zoológico. Shouto se sentía enormemente culpable por ello, cuando sentía que su pareja no podía más con el cansancio agarraba su mano herida y entrelazaba sus dedos para luego besar sus nudillos. Izuku siempre le miraba sonriendo e imitaba aquella acción.

A los minutos quedaban profundamente dormidos, abrazados y con una tierna sonrisa en sus rostros. Eran felices y no cambiarían esos momentos juntos por nada del mundo.

Esas eran sus noches luego de salir del trabajo. Descansar, convivir y amarse de la manera en que solo ellos podían hacerlo.


	5. Día 5: Promesas

_**"**__La vida está llena de espinas, y no conozco otro remedio que cultivar el propio jardín.__**"**_

_**Voltaire, carta a Pierre-Joseph Luneau de Boisjermain (21 de octubre de1769)**_

Todoroki no entendía porque Izuku le ignoraba.

No había hecho nada malo. No había vuelto a dejar la ropa sucia tirada por el suelo, había alimentado a su gato, Might Junior a la hora debida y no se había vuelto a encontrar con su exnovia Momo.

Por lo que no lograba comprender el porqué de la mirada acusadora de su joven pareja cuando llegó de su trabajo por la noche.

Cuando Shouto le preguntó si pasaba algo este respondió con un "Nada Todoroki, no pasa nada" y eso solo sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas. La había cagado. Izuku no lo llamaba por su apellido desde años y solo lo hacía si había arruinada algo sumamente importante.

Todoroki se levantó de su lugar para seguir a su pareja que había caminado en dirección a su habitación.

—Izuku...

¡Plof! La puerta de su dormitorio fue tirada en su cara sin darle oportunidad a hablar. ¿Tanto así lo había arruinado? Normalmente Midoriya conversaba un poco antes de ponerse dramático, pero eso ya era pasarse.

Sabiendo que el chico no le abriría la puerta Todoroki se dirigió al sofá donde antes había estado sentado para pensar en las posibilidades de cómo arreglar algo que no sabía que había arruinado.

Si no había vuelto a hacer un desorden en la casa, había recordado alimentar a su gato y no había vuelto a ver a Momo ¿qué podría ser entonces?

Estaba seguro que la razón no era una fecha importante pues el cumpleaños de Izuku ya había pasado -en el cual pasaron un día maravilloso- y el de su suegra igual.

No era su aniversario, no olvidaría una fecha tan importante. Además, ya tenía lista la sorpresa para darle a Izuku ese día.

¿Qué podría ser tan importante en un caluroso viernes trece?

Viernes trece...

Un viernes... trece...

Mágicamente todas las piezas encajaron en su cabeza y fue en ese momento cuando Todoroki quiso darse de golpes en la pared.

El viernes trece iba a transmitirse exclusivamente en los cines de la región la película de _All Might y Gran Torino Vol. 2. _Al ser una película extranjera solo estaría durante un día y a un solo horario. Además por si fuera poco el actor Toshinori Yagi, quien interpretaba a All Might estaría unas pocas horas antes del inicio de la película como parte de la promoción de la película, por lo que era la única  
oportunidad que tendrían los fanaticos de vivir la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. Una que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

Izuku totalmente emocionado había hablado con Todoroki de ello. Al saber lo ocupado que estaba su novio con su trabajo quiso invitar a su mejor amiga Uraraka, pero esta tuvo que disculparse enormemente con su amigo ya que aún se encontraba en su luna de miel.

Shouto al saber lo emocionado que estaba su pareja y lo desilusionado que se encontraría si se perdía esa oportunidad había prometido a ir con él.

En serio la había cagado.

El heterocromático conocía a Izuku de años, sabía lo importante que era todo el mundo de All Might para él y lo había olvidado justamente ese día.

Debía disculparse con Izuku inmediatamente.

Al llegar a su dormitorio llamó a la puerta.

Nada.

Siguió intentando y nada.

—Izuku por favor abre la puerta. —pidió en voz alta.

Silencio.

—Izuku lo siento —Todoroki alzó un poco más la voz —Sal para que podamos hablar.

Se escuchó unos pasos acercándose y el seguro de la puerta siendo sacado.

Todoroki, con precaución, comenzó a abrir la puerta. No vaya a ser que algún objeto choque —accidentalmente— con su cabeza.

Las luces de la habitación se encontraban apagadas, la poca luz proveniente del pasillo y el brillo natural de la luna le permitían ver que su pareja se encontraba sentado en la cama, con sus piernas cerca de su cuerpo y la mirada cabizbaja.

—Izuku. —lo llamó en voz baja —Lo sien...

Tuvo que detenerse porque Midoriya había alzado su mirada para verlo. Sus ojos reflejaban enojo, tristeza y, sobre todo, decepción. Esto fue un duro golpe para el bicolor. Izuku nunca lo había mirado con _ese_ sentimiento.

—Así que ya lo recordaste. —Las palabras del pecoso sonaron más duras de lo que seguramente quiso decirlas.

—Sé que lo arruiné a lo grande pero... —dudó en que decir, no había excusa alguna que pudiera dar y aunque la hubiera nunca la usaría. Eso no justificaba que hubiera olvidado algo tan importante para su pareja —Podría tomarme el día libre e iríamos al cine más cercano para ver la función que hay en ese lugar. Sé que ya no estará Toshinori pero...

—La película no me importa. —La voz de Izuku lo detuvo, está en un susurro, se escuchaba cansada.

—¿Eh? —exclamó sin comprender.

—No me importa la película. —repitió. —Es una película, sabes bien que por mucho que ame a All Might eso es algo simplemente material y, tal vez, podré recuperarlo en algún momento. Con respeto a Toshinori... Habrá otras oportunidades para conocerlo.

Todoroki se iba acercando lentamente a su pareja y una vez junto a él se sentó a su lado.

—Lo que me duele es que lo hayas olvidado. Que hayas olvidado una promesa que me hiciste.

Los ojos llorosos del chico eran como dos dagas clavándose sin pena en su corazón.

—Olvidaste nuestra promesa. Tu nunca olvidas lo que me prometes —Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas —Sé que es una pequeñez pero no quiero que llegue el momento en que las promesas no signifiquen nada para ti. El momento en que me dejes porque te aburriste de mí.

El llanto de Midoriya se intensificó.

Un doloroso sonido salía de los labios de Izuku mientras este trataba, en un vano intento, de limpiar sus lágrimas con sus manos.

Le dolía, le dolía profundamente a Todoroki haber sido el causante de esas lágrimas, de esa tristeza; de haber quitado la característica sonrisa llena de felicidad del rostro de Izuku. Se odiaba por ello.

—Lo sie... siento —La disculpa de Izuku lo tomó por sorpresa —Exagero, lo sé, pero...

Todoroki ya no lo resistió más. Abrazó fuertemente a su novio, este le tomo un segundo reaccionar y acomodarse en su pecho mientras seguía llorando.

—Soy yo quien debería disculparse, tú no has hecho nada Izuku.—le habló al oído —Yo fuí quien te hizo esa promesa, yo fuí quien la olvidó por completo. —continuó hablando en voz baja —No exageras, no es patético ni irrelevante, ni cualquiera de las cosas que piensas. Todo lo que te pase, lo que ronde por tu cabeza es necesario que lo digas, que me lo digas. —habló reforzando el abrazo. —No seré como Bakugou, sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Yo no te dejaré. Nunca. —Terminó para luego besar la frente de su pareja y abrazarlo fuertemente, dándole caricias en su espalda.

Un breve silencio se instaló en la habitación, solo escuchándose la respiración de ambos.

—Cariño sabes que te amo.

Las palabras de Todoroki calmaron el inseguro corazón de Midoriya.

Esa noche Todoroki sostuvo entre sus brazos a Izuku, mientras daba suaves besos por todo su rostro y limpiaba el rastro que habían dejado sus lágrimas.


	6. Día 6: Familia

**_"_**_Nuestro miedo más profundo no es que somos inadecuados. Nuestro miedo más profundo es que somos poderosos sin medida.__**"**_

**_—_****_Nelson Mandela, Un largo camino hacia la libertad: 1918-1962 Primeros años._**

—Esto va a terminar muy mal. No debimos haber hecho esto.

—Izuku cálmate. —Su novio se acercó a él— Recuerda que tú propusiste esta cena.

—Ah, cierto —concordó— ¡Pero tú debiste detenerme!

—Lo intenté pero afirmaste que nada podría salir mal.

—Pues en definitiva no sabía lo que estaba pensando —replicó, enojado consigo mismo. Soltó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando la lechuga y se escondió entre sus brazos mientras se lamentaba de lo estúpido que había sido al haber propuesto una cena familiar entre los Todoroki y los Midoriya.

Una cena entre esas familias era un camino inevitable al desastre. No había manera de que no terminara mal, pero por supuesto Izuku Midoriya siempre era positivo, hasta el punto de creer que los cerdos podrían volar con solo tener fe en ello.

Tampoco es que sus familiares se llevaran mal solo estaba el hecho de que su padrastro Toshinori a veces decía un par de cosas fuera de lugar y su suegro, Enji Todoroki, le molestara de una manera un tanto peculiar la presencia de este.

En definitiva Izuku no sabía que estaba pensando en ese instante. Ah, ya recordaba. Estaba tan embobado en que Shouto le hubiese propuesto matrimonio que sin medir su emoción llamó a sus familias para inventarlos a una cena importante, y para colmo del chico se olvidó de mencionarles a los susodichos que la familia del otro estaba invitada.

¿Ya se ha repetido que esto terminará mal?

Unos cálidos brazos lo envolvieron desde la espalda.

—Tranquilo, no puede ser un completo desastre. Son adultos, les dijiste que era importante, sabrán comportarse.

Izuku abrazó los brazos de su prometido y asintió.

A los minutos de que ambos terminaran la cena el timbre se escuchó en el lugar acompañado de unas voces.

Los nervios del muchacho aumentaron y por poco botó el jarrón con el hermoso ramo de margaritas que su prometido le había regalado —Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué margaritas y no rosas? Es simple, porque las rosas son típicas y al bicolor no le gustaba regalar lo mismo que todo el mundo— sino fuera porque tenía a su pareja, Izuku estaba seguro de que ya hubiese muerto de un colapso nervioso.

—Vamos —Todoroki estiró su mano para que la tomara y así lo hizo. Entrelazaron sus dedos y se dirigieron a recibir a sus invitados.

Nada podría salir mal decía.

No podría ser un completo desastre decía.

Son adultos decía.

Maldito seas Shouto.

No quería culpar a su prometido pero suficiente castigo tuvo él durante la cena. En definitiva, en cuanto todos se fueran de su casa se encerraría en su habitación para poder morir en paz bajo sus calientes sábanas de All Might.

Viendo el desastre que era su hogar supo que debía haber cancelado la cena en el instante en que se retractó de su decisión.

Sabía que sería una larga noche desde el momento en que abrió la puerta.

No solo sus padres estaban ahí sino también sus suegros y cuñados.

Enji Todoroki miraba fijamente a Toshinori mientras este simplemente sonreía. Rei Todoroki reía nerviosamente junto a su hija y la señora Midoriya conversaba con el hermano de Shouto sobre Dios sabe qué.

—Hola... —saludó nerviosamente Izuku. Nunca se le ocurrió que ambos podrían llegar a la misma hora. ¡¿El mundo conspiraba contra él?!

—Hola, pasen. —la manera sencilla con la que lo dijo Shouto maravilló a Izuku. ¿Cómo podía estar tranquilo cuando él estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco? ¡¿Cuál es su secreto?!

Todos de manera silenciosa entraron al departamento.

— ¡Joven Izuku! ¡Joven Shouto! —Exclamó alegremente Toshinori— ¡Que alegría verlos! Tenemos tiempo que no nos reunimos. ¿No tienen problemas? ¿Lo están pasando bien?

La efusividad del hombre fue tal que ayudó a aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—Shouto espero que la razón por la que estemos aquí sea realmente importante —dijo con calma aunque la mirada que le daba al alegre hombre a su lado no lo era tanto. —Hoy tenía una junta sumamente importante.

Y mágicamente toda la tranquilidad adquirida hace apenas un segundo fue pisoteada. «_Gracias, señor Todoroki» _fue el pensamiento de Izuku.

—Lamento los inconvenientes que le pude causar, señor. —Se disculpó el pecoso. —Le aseguro que al menos su tiempo no será totalmente desperdiciado. El pasar un tiempo de calidad con la familia nunca es un desperdicio.

En el momento en que soltó esas palabras deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Deseó que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en Dubai.

Estaba seguro que su comentario fue malinterpretado por la mirada que le lanzó el hombre.

— ¿Por qué no se sientan y esperan mientras nosotros servimos la cena? —Izuku quiso besar a su prometido en ese mismo instante. Tal vez lo hiciera en privado después.

—Nosotras te ayudamos. —La propuesta de la señora Todoroki fue secundada por las dos mujeres presentes.

La mayoría de los invitados se dirigió a la cocina a servir los platos. Izuku y su madre se encargaron de preparar la mesa.

— ¿Estas feliz?

La pregunta de su madre lo tomó desprevenido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa muy maternal, una de esas que calientan el corazón.

—Amas demasiado a Shouto. El que te haya pedido matrimonio debió hacerte la persona más feliz del universo.

—Ah... en realidad si... ¡¿Espera qué?!

Su grito se escuchó por todo el departamento. De la impresión dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano, rompiéndose. La mayoría de los presentes corrió al origen del ruido. El primero en llegar fue Shouto.

— ¡Izuku, ¿qué pasó?! —El joven bicolor se acercó a su pareja para confirmar si se había lastimado.

—Eh... pues...

Izuku no sabía que responder, no quería arruinarles la sorpresa al resto.

Una mirada a su suegra fue prueba suficiente para que Shouto entendiera la situación. El joven suspiró aliviado de que su pareja no hubiera sufrido ningún daño.

—Entiendo, lo siento —se disculpó mientras salía de lugar empujando suavemente —su padre no contaba —a los demás que se encontraban cerca. —Me olvide comentártelo.

Una vez se aseguraron que no había nadie cerca continuaron con su conversación mientras recogían los pedazos de cristal roto.

—Shouto fue a casa a pedir tu mano. —explicó con una sonrisa mientras revolvía los rizos de su hijo.

Izuku se dio leves masajes en sus sienes. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, se suponía que nadie de la familia sabía que se iban a casar.

Por su parte la madre de Todoroki bombardeaba al bicolor con preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unos segundos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Izuku? No es nada grave, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no madre —respondió en un suspiro.

—Claro que no es nada grave mamá, ¿Tú crees que estaría tan tranquilo si algo le pasara? Shouto ya lo estaría llevándo al hospital hasta por una picadura de hormiga. —Se burló su hermana. —Mejor dinos que es eso tan importante que nos dirán como para que todos estuviéramos aquí.

—No seas curiosa Fuyumi. —Retó Rei a su hija.

—Vamos, dinos —Los leves empujones que le daba su hermana le irritaron un poco.

—No te lo diré, tienes que esperar igual que todos. —Dijo suspirando— Mejor dime dónde está Dabi. ¿No se suponía que iba a venir?

—Dijo que se le haría tarde y que no llegaría para la cena, pero que lo hará para el supuesto anuncio que van a dar. ¿Cómo sabrá cuando es el momento? Quién sabe.

Shouto quiso preguntar por qué Dabi no iba a llegar a la hora que se le indicó, si cuando le preguntó si tenía algún plan para el fin de semana este  
le contestó negativamente; que no tenía nada que hacer, pero fué interrumpido por su hermano, que entró nervioso a la cocina.

—Eh... Oigan no sé si interrumpo algo importante pero... ¿podrían apurarse? Papá quiere matar con la mirada al señor Toshinori.

El gesto nervioso de Natsuo era una clara evidencia a que no debían perder tiempo.

Dejaron la conversación que tenían y se apuraron a llevar los platos a la mesa. Una vez listos todos se sentaron para comenzar con la cena.

Izuku se alegró de haber comprado una mesa de comedor tan grande, porque de no ser así, no sabría cómo se hubieran acomodado todos en una pequeña mesa de cuatro asientos.

Comenzaron a cenar en silencio. Recibieron elogios de sus invitados —a excepción de Enji— por la comida. La señora Todoroki le agradecía a Izuku el que le haya enseñado a su hijo a cocinar, mientras que la señora Midoriya sonría tiernamente al suyo, orgullosa de él.

El ambiente poco a poco se fue calmando, por los comentarios divertidos de Toshinori acompañado por las risas de los demás presentes y el extraño silencio en que se mantenía Enji Todoroki.

Todo estaba tranquilo. Por un momento Izuku pensó que nada saldría mal.

Como era de esperarse no fue así.

—Bueno —Enji llamó la atención de los presentes mientras se limpiaba la comisura del labio con una servilleta — ¿Cuál es el dichoso anuncio?

—Todavía no llega Dabi, preferiría no repetir las cosas dos veces —La voz de Todoroki sonó un poco dura cuando se dirigió a su padre.

—El que no esté aquí no es mi problema.

—Hombre, podemos esperar unos cuantos minutos.

—No todos tenemos tiempo libre, algunos tenemos cosas que hacer. Decir que el comentario de Toshinori no le agradó era poco.

—Papá... —La advertencia de Natsuo no fue escuchada.

Izuku estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

—Creo que podemos decirlo...

—No Izuku, no debemos complacer a mi padre solo porque él así lo quiere.

—Pero...

— ¿Por qué no intentas complacer a tu _pareja, _Shouto?

Definitivamente el tono que uso Eiji no fue del agrado de nadie. Especialmente de Toshinori y de Shouto.

Izuku deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja. Era una forma de decirle que se calmara.

—En fin, si no van a decir nada me retiro.

—Papá...

—No Fuyumi, nos vamos. Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡No! —El tono elevado de Izuku llamó la atención de todos los presentes. —Lo siento, pero me gustaría que se quedara. Solo un poco más.

—Niño, a menos que quisieras decir que te alejarás de Shouto no me interesa. Solamente eres una molestia, para él y para su carrera.

— ¡Enji!

Izuki rápidamente se giró a ver a su prometido. No quería que esa cena terminara en un desastre como estaba predicha desde el principio. Apretó nuevamente la mano de su pareja. Aunque lo hiciera, el enojo en la mirada de Shouto no desaparecía. ¡Dios... ¿En qué se habían metido?!

Desafortunadamente Izuku no pensó que su padrastro podría reaccionar de manera un poco violenta.

— ¿Qué dijiste Todoroki?

La típica sonrisa había desparecido de su rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron eliminando su brillo característico.

La madre de Izuku trató de calmar a su esposo pero fue en vano. Toshinori se había puesto de pie, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a él sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Por un momento los ojos de Enji Todoroki brillaron. Al parecer había encontrado el punto débil de su rival.

—Tu hijo es una completa molestia para el mío —repitió sin ningún descaro.

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido como para asimilarlo. Pero Izuku sintió que su prometido jalaba de él para alejarlo de la mesa y lo ponía detrás de su cuerpo, en señal de protección.

Toshinori había tirado bruscamente de la mesa provocando que esta cayera llevándose consigo los platos de comida y el jarrón con las margaritas que Shouto le había regalado.

El rubio se lanzó sobre Enji tratando de darle unos golpes. El que se metieran con Izuku era algo que nunca debió haber hecho. ¿Cómo se atrevía, Enji Todoroki, a insultar a su hijo?

Fuyumi se acercó a su hermano y se posó al lado de Izuku. Ella le sostuvo un brazo. Rei e Inko trataban de llamar a sus maridos sin ningún éxito. Natsuo y Shouto trataron de intervenir sin recibir ningún golpe pero les fue imposible.

Enji empujó fuertemente a Toshinori provocando que se golpeara con el espejo detrás de él y este se rompiera. Por un momento los presentes contuvieron el aliento al pensar que el hombre se había hecho daño, por suerte no fue así.

Haciendo de oídos sordos a los llamados, Toshinori se levantó de su lugar para intentar golpear, una vez más, al pelirrojo. Y lo hubiese conseguido, de no ser porque Rei e Inko habían ido a buscar un poco de agua y se la tiraron encima a sus esposos.

Ambos hombre completamente mojados se alejaron.

—Wow... Wow... Wow. Pero qué tenemos aquí.

Todos los presentes voltearon al escuchar una nueva voz en la habitación. Dabi se encontraba en el marco de la puerta bebiendo tranquilamente de lo que parecía ser una malteada. Se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas para ver mejor a los protagonistas de la reunión.

—No decido aparecer en unas horas y ya están armando una fiesta, al menos tengan el placer de invitarme.

Izuku se deslizó lentamente sentándose en el suelo, estaba demasiado agotado. Definitivamente no debió haberlos invitado. 

Unas horas después, con la casa vacía y ambos chicos acostados en su cama Izuku por fin pudo relajarse.

—Al final no pudimos decirles nada.

—Si... —concordó en un suspiro —Creo que deberíamos esperar a que las cosas se calmen.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Izuku se acercó más a su pareja— Para la próxima por favor detenme, por lo mucho que insista o lo emocionado que este, hazlo.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que eso será imposible —Le respondió mientras besaba su frente.

—Lo sé... —Los ojos de Izuku se estaban cerrando por el cansancio— Que familia más complicada tenemos...

—Sí, pero así son las familias. —El comentario de Shouto apenas fué escuchado por el pecoso.

—Si... se pueden pelear... pero al final siempre se reconcilian... —Un bostezo salió de la boca del peliverde— Es bueno tener una familia.

—Y es aún mejor si es propia. —Expresó Shouto— Me gustaría tener una propia junto a ti, Izuku.

La suave respiración de muchacho le confirmó a Todoroki que se había quedado dormido y no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que le dijo.

Sonriendo Shouto besó sus cabellos.

—Buenas Noches, Izuku.


	7. Día 7: Estrellas

**_"_**_Los sueños se hacen realidad, si solo deseamos lo suficiente. Puedes tener cualquier cosa en la vida si sacrificas todo lo demás por ella.__**"**_

**_—_****_J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan._**

¿Podían ser más felices?

Izuku dudaba de ello. Nunca creyó que una persona podía hacerlo tan inhumanamente feliz hasta el punto de nunca querer separarse de ella.

Shouto lo hacía inmensamente feliz y estaba seguro de que su pareja también lo era junto a él.

—Izuku, ¿Está todo bien?

Los ojos de su novio expresaban un poco de preocupación al verlo tan absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, solo pensaba —contestó— Me alegra estar a tu lado.

Una suave brisa revolvió sus rizos. La sonrisa que Izuku le regalaba a Shouto le transmitía una, tan conocida, _calidez _a su corazón.

—A mí también me alegra estar a tu lado. —Shouto besó su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la suya.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto...

— ¿Recuerdas el parque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad?

—Si, al que fuimos el otro día ¿no?

—Ese mismo, me gustaría ir hoy en la noche. Quiero observar las estrellas desde ese lugar. —Pidió mientras sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y su rostro mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

Shouto no podía decir que no a ese rostro.

—Lo haremos, te lo prometo. Iremos y llevaremos un poco de comida para cenar.

Izuku emocionado asintió y abrazó a su pareja.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente por el parque. Varios niños se les acercaban a saludarlos, o para pedirles un autógrafo o tomarse algunas fotos. Ellos gustosos aceptaban cualquier petición con una sonrisa.

—Héroe Deku —Una pequeña niña llamó la atención de Izuku.

—Con Deku basta —Pidió el pecoso mientras se colocaba a la altura de la niña. — ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

—No soy pequeña —reclamó la niña inflando los mofletes. —Mi nombre es Mihail.

—Lo siento —dijo riéndose un poco— Que bonito nombre, ¿qué necesitas?

— ¿Él es tu novio? —preguntó señalando al bicolor parado detrás de él.

— ¡Mihail! —La madre de la pequeña llamó su atención.

—No se preocupe —Tranquilizó Shouto a la mujer, pues su novio no podía por la vergüenza.

El bicolor se acercó a la niña y revolvió sus cabellos.

—Sí, lo somos —le respondió.

— ¡Shou-chan!

— ¿Y lo amas? —Volvió a preguntar con los ojos brillosos.

—Más que a mi propia vida.

Unas chicas que pasaban cerca gritaron al escuchar lo dicho por Todoroki y el sonrojo de Izuku aumentó exponencialmente.

La mujer tomó la mano de su hija y se disculpó con ambos chicos.

— ¡Mami yo quiero conocer a alguien que me ame tanto como se aman ellos! —Alcanzó a oír la pareja mientras madre e hija se alejaban.

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellos. Por un momento Shouto se preguntó si había hecho bien.

— ¿Izuku?

—No debiste decir eso.

El sonrojo del pecoso le confirmó que estaba avergonzado y no molesto como pensó por un segundo.

Una risa escapó de los labios de Todoroki. Tomó la mano de su novio, _acariciando _sus heridas para, de alguna manera, transmitirle el amor del que le había hablado a la niña.

Estaban a punto de regresar a su casa cuando el teléfono de ambos sonó. Inmediatamente contestaron.

Al colgar ambos se miraron. Estaban pidiendo su presencia; un villano había aparecido y estaba causando grandes estragos en el lugar. Debía ser muy grave para que llamaran a dos de los mejores héroes.

Ambos suspiraron, no podían tener un solo día de descanso.

Estaban en su casa, vistiéndose con sus trajes lo más rápido que podían para acudir al lugar donde solicitaban su presencia.

—Izuku.

—Shouto, te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre cuando estemos trabajando. —Izuku intentó sonar duro pero le fue imposible. Su sonrisa no concordaba con sus palabras.

—Lo sé, pero aún no estamos trabajando. —Suspiró sabiendo que a su novio no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir— No deberías ir.

— ¿Qué?

—Creo que... lo mejor es que te quedes en casa por hoy. Yo me encargaré.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó molesto. Ya habían tenido esa conversación y llegaron a un acuerdo. ¿A qué venía esa petición?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —respondió. Desde hace unos minutos sentía una opresión en su pecho.

—Shou-chan... —Izuku se acercó y sostuvo la cara de su pareja— Ya lo hablamos, deja de ser tan _inseguro. _Nada me va a pasar, y en caso de que así fuera tú estarás ahí para protegerme.

Unió su frente con la de su pareja mientras le sonreía.

—_Confía _en mí.

Shouto sabiendo que sería imposible convencer al pecoso desistió, aun sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho.

— ¡Deku, no te acerques!

Midoriya ignoró las advertencias de los demás héroes, una niña se encontraba cerca del villano. Tenía que rescatarla antes de que le sucediera algo a la pequeña.

— ¡Izuku, aléjate de ahí ahora mismo!

Ni siquiera el grito de su novio lo detuvo. Tenía que salvarla. Debía salvarla.

—Caíste —Una sonrisa macabra apareció en el rostro deforme del villano.

Todoroki corrió detrás de su pareja, las heridas comenzaron a sangrar más.

— ¡IZUKU!

Una explosión se presentó y el cuerpo de Shouto voló por los aires.

El polvo y los escombros envolvían el lugar. Todoroki apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos; le dolía todo el cuerpo. La sangre cubría la mitad de su rostro y con dificultad podía escuchar unas voces llamándolo mientras se acercaban.

Trató de levantarse, debía encontrar a Izuku. Seguramente estaba igual de herido que él. Debía confirmar que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado.

—Izu... ku...

La mente de Shouto se nubló y todo se volvió negro. 

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos. Un pitido incesante llegaba a sus oídos; su cuerpo dolía tremendamente. Una luz blanca dió directamente a su rostro. Volvió a cerrar su vista totalmente derrotado.

Trató de recordar que había sucedido pero le fue imposible. Su cabeza estaba en blanco, dolía demasiado, únicamente recordaba unas voces llamándolo.

—Todoroki —Alguien lo llamaba.

Se movió lentamente a la dirección de quien le había hablado.

Uraraka se encontraba ahí, sentada en una silla a su lado. Su mirada era decaída y sin vida.

Shouto comenzó a sentirse mal.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Dímelo tu —Su voz salió rasposa. Necesitaba agua. Como si la chica le hubiese leído la mente le ofreció un vaso de agua que se encontraba cerca. Le agradeció con la mirada y lo tomó del todo.

— ¿Qué pasó?

Ochako comenzó a mover sus manos, evitando mostrar el temblor de ellas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas retenidas y sus labios se movieron para hablar, pero no hubo sonido que saliera de ellos.

Shouto supo en ese instante que algo muy malo había pasado.

—Creo que, por el momento, lo mejor es que descanses —Habló por fin, aunque esas palabras no fueron más que un susurro.

—Uraraka no. ¿Qué pasó? —insistió, rápidamente una persona apareció en su cabeza. — ¿Izuku? ¿Dónde está?

Su voz extrañamente comenzó a temblar. ¿Dónde estaba su pareja? No recordaba nada, su último recuerdo era de ambos caminando por el parque mientras hablaban de ir a ver las estrellas en la noche.

La chica comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Al segundo la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la mayoría de sus ex-compañeros de la U.A. ingresaron. Ninguno se veía en mejores condiciones de las que él presentía que estaba.

— ¿Ochako? —Tsuyu llamó a su amiga, esta se levantó y se escondió entre sus brazos.

—Todoroki, estas despierto —Kirishima se veía muy mal: su ropa rasgada; el cabello sucio, alborotado y un ojo morado. ¿Qué había sucedido?

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Izuku?

La habitación se sumergió en un incómodo y largo silencio. Todos los presentes agacharon las miradas y se mantuvieron callados.

Iida intentó hablar pero no encontró las palabras correctas para hacerlo.

—Había un villano, fuimos a lidiar con él.

Inesperadamente fue Bakugou quien comenzó a hablar, aunque lo hizo en voz baja; algo inusual en él.

Todoroki escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de sus labios. Sin saber por qué, dolor en su pecho se intensificó.

—Obviamente tú y el inút... y Deku fueron llamados. Al igual que varios de nosotros —La vacilación en la forma de llamar al pecoso no pasó desapercibida por ninguno.

—Como era de esperarse Deku corrió al rescate de una niña... —Por primera vez vieron una mirada triste en el chico; su cuerpo y voz comenzaron a temblar. Respiró hondo y habló lo más rápido que pudo —El maldito villano provocó una explosión y se llevó todo a diez metros a la redonda.

Todoroki como pudo se fue levantando de la camilla, teniendo poco cuidado con la intravenosa ubicada en su antebrazo.

— ¿E Izuku?

Los presentes se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí, lo hice. Estábamos en una misión, Izuku fue a salvar a una niña y hubo una explosión. Eso lo tengo claro, pero no donde está Izuku. Seguramente está lastimado, ¿no? —Suspiró cansado, por mucho que le diga a su novio que tuviera cuidado este nunca lo escuchaba— ¿En qué habitación está?

Trató de levantarse para buscar a su pareja, aunque el cuerpo le dolía con solo pensar en hacerlo quería verlo. Tokoyami lo detuvo, su miraba guardaba tristeza. Lentamente lo fue empujando para que se sentará nuevamente.

—Todoroki —El nudo en la garganta de Iida apenas le permitía hablar. —Midoriya...

— ¿Qué? —Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

—Midoriya... Ya no está aquí.

El silencio fue abrumador. Shouto miró fijamente a todos en la habitación. No parecían estar mintiendo, no eran crueles como para jugar con algo así. Hasta Bakugou se le veía decaído. ¿En serio...? No, debía estar soñando. Sí, eso era.

Una leve risa escapó de sus labios. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Que graciosos —exclamó mientras se pellizcaba el brazo— Esto debe ser un sueño ¿no?

— ¡Todoroki, basta! Te haces daño.

Tsuyu se acercó rápidamente a él y detuvo sus manos; había comenzado a salir sangre de sus brazos, producto de las heridas que se provocaba.

El cuerpo de Shouto temblaba. Dolía, dolía tanto.

—Es imposible... —Su voz apenas lograba salir de sus labios; entrecortada y distante. — Es imposible... él no puede...

El nudo en la garganta de Todoroki le dolía, pero no más que su corazón.

—Le _prometí_... que lo llevaría a ver las estrellas... ¿Porqué...? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas— ¿Por qué él? Acaso... ¿Qué hicimos para merecernos esto? ¡NO TENÍA PORQUE SER ÉL!

Su grito salió desgarrando su garganta y su llanto descontrolado siguió.

Buscaba alivio, un respiro, quería que Izuku lo abrazara y le dijera que estaba ahí para él. Pero eso ya no volvería a pasar.

El funeral se llevó a cabo de manera privada. Solo sus familiares y amigos más cercanos asistieron. Unos días después el entierro tuvo lugar.

Todoroki solamente salió de su habitación para ver a su amado, con pesar tuvo que enfrentarse a la familia de Izuku.

Solo bastó con que la madre del amor de su vida extendiera sus brazos, con los ojos llorosos, para que él se lanzara a abrazarla.

Lloraron juntos mientras la tumba que llevaba el cuerpo de su amando hijo y pareja decencia colocándose junto a la de, quien alguna vez fué, el Héroe número uno. Alumno y maestro juntos. Los mejores héroes y personas que el mundo pudo pedir, descansando juntos.

El dolor que sentía Shouto no se compraba a nada de lo que haya sentido antes.

Perdió a su _familia, _más que eso, perdió una parte de él.

Pasaron años para que Shouto pudiera recordar a Izuku sin llorar ni lamentarse. Y pasó aún más tiempo para que dejara de culparse.

Su familia, la de Izuku y sus amigos lo ayudaron en ello. Poco a poco consiguió recuperarse y volver a ejercer su trabajo de héroe.

La ciudadanía celebró su regreso y le brindó todo su apoyo incondicional. Shouto se sentía muy agradecido por ello.

Solo una vez intentó tener una relación con alguien más, pero le fue imposible llevarla a cabo; no cuando los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con su pareja llegaban en cada lugar que visitaran, o con cada actividad que realizaran, tampoco era justo para la otra persona que la comparara con el amor de su vida en cada instante. Desde esa vez se dió cuenta que no podía vivir con alguien más que con Izuku.

Se dedicó completamente a su trabajo, agradeciéndole todos los días a Izuku el que haya formado parte de su vida.

Una de las noches de primavera, mientras los pétalos de cerezo aún caían; en el quinto aniversario de la muerte de su pareja, se encontró contemplando el cielo estrellado, en donde un día prometió ir con Izuku. Ahí, entre la imnesa oscuridad de la noche y entre miles de luceros, una estrella brilló con más fuerza que todas las demás.

Y Shouto supo que Izuku estaba ahí, mirándolo, alentándolo y protegiéndolo desde el cielo. Ese día tomó una decisión.

Poco después adoptó a una pequeña recién nacida, ella se convirtió en su soporte, su felicidad y la luz de sus días. Se encargó de educarla de la misma manera en que Izuku lo hubiese hecho. Le enseñó todo de su pareja, sus manías y sus desagrados, para que lo amara aún sin haberlo conocido. Le transmitió todo el cariño que tenía dentro de él.

Sakura, la llamó. Con una particularidad psíquica creció y se convirtió en una joven valiente y temeraria; con la fuerte voluntad de salvar a todos sin importar que.

Shouto estaba orgulloso de ella.

Cada año: en San Valentín, en el cumpleaños de Izuku, en los fríos días de Navidad y en su aniversario iba a dejarle un ramo de margaritas a su tumba. En un principio iba solo, a veces con amigos o la familia de Izuku. Cuando su hija tuvo una edad adecuada comenzó a llevarla con él.

Siempre que podía le hablaba contándole su día. Al final, cuando era hora de que se retirara, besaba su mano y la posaba en la lápida, acariciando el nombre de su pareja. Era un hábito que adquirió con el tiempo. Uno que su hija imitó poco después.

Igual que a todos en alguna época, su momento de irse había llegado.

No se arrepentía de casi nada. Pudo realizar el trabajo que siempre quiso hacer: salvar a las personas. Compartió con su familia y amigos. También vio creer a su hija; fuerte y sana convirtiéndose en una maravillosa heroína. Vio crecer a sus nietos y alegrarse de sus vivencias.

Su único arrepentimiento fué no haber podido pasar más tiempo al lado Izuku.

Por lo que, cuando sus ojos estuvieron a punto de cerrase para siempre tuvo un último pensamiento:

_«Si pudiera volver a nacer, pediría estar contigo otra vez»_

Era primavera, su estación favorita del año.

La brisa fresca revolvía sus cabellos; el joven disfrutó de ello. Le encantaba aquel parque, era tan tranquilo y tenía una vista espectacular, y eso le ayudaba mucho con sus pinturas. Sin duda alguna era el mejor lugar para inspirarse.

Pero lo que más amaba el chico era como se podían ver las _estrellas_ perfectamente sin el molesto brillo de la ciudad.

Suspiró. Deseaba con toda su alma quedarse en ese lugar pero no podía, tenía que regresar a su hogar o sino su madre se preocuparía.

Recogió sus cosas y se levantó del pasto. Dio una última mirada a las estrellas del cielo, una nueva apareció junto a su favorita. Brillaba tanto como la que había proclamado suya.

—Qué bonita...

Con sus ojos brillando por la emoción se dio la vuelta en dirección a su hogar. O al menos eso quiso hacer ya que inmediatamente chocó con un cuerpo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

El joven se golpeó su espalda baja, se quejó de ello mientras recogía sus cosas.

Una mano le extendió una de sus libretas junto a unos pinceles.

—Gracias —dijo mientras los tomaba.

Al alzar la mirada para disculparse por lo distraído que había sido se encontró con unos orbes bicolores, uno gris y el otro de un intenso azul. Quedó maravillado, le parecieron tan bonitos que no pudo despegar la vista de aquel desconocido.

—Lo siento —expresó mientras se paraba.

—No pasa nada —La voz del joven desconocido era suave y un poco ronca, era agradable de oír. — También fue mi culpa.

El joven se rió levemente. —Gracias por ayudarme con esto. —agradeció mientras mostraba sus libretas e instrumentos de pintura.

—No es nada —Por un segundo hubo un silencio extrañamente cómodo — ¿Puedo preguntar que hace alguien tan tarde en un lugar como este?

—Solo observaba las estrellas mientras pintaba un poco. —Respondió involuntariamente— ¿Debería preguntar lo mismo?

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó para sí mismo— Siento... No sé —suspiró —Por alguna extraña razón sentí que debía venir a este lugar.

—Tal vez... El destino, o alguna fuerza, quiere que te encuentres con alguien. —Su pregunta sonó más a una afirmación.

—Sí, puede ser.

Luego de esas sencillas palabras ambos se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio, donde se dedicaron a contemplar el cielo estrellado.

Luego de unos minutos el joven de las pinturas habló:

—Bueno, me tengo que ir. —Dijo— Fue un placer haberte conocido.

Se despidió con la mano mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa. El joven heterocromático tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle su nombre. Y así lo hizo.

—Hey —llamó— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico se mostró sorprendido por tal repentina pregunta.

—Izuku Midoriya —respondió con una sonrisa. — ¿Y el tuyo?

—Shouto, Shouto Todoroki.

Shouto le devolvió la sonrisa.

Extrañamente sentía que una parte suya, que estaba perdida, había vuelto a él. Se sentía completo.


End file.
